El Brillo en tus ojos
by HHrldg.Black
Summary: En fin... noto la mirada inquieta de Harry sobre mi, sabe que algo no anda bien. Algunos días me logro despejar y sin embargo, hoy no he podido dejar de pensar que sería, si el me quisiera como yo a él.


" **El brillo en tus ojos "**

Estoy aquí sentada en el sillón mas alejado de la sala común, estoy cansada.. hace rato estaba con mi primer amiga ginny, que al rato a llamaron unos chicos, yo le dije que no importaba, y después de despedirse se fue con ellos, debería estar feliz pero... no puedo dejar de tenerle un poco de envidia..o sea siempre digo que el estudio es lo primero y que no vengo a un colegio de magia y hechicería solo por los chicos y bla bla.. pero estoy en séptimo año y tengo 17 años y.. aun no tengo a nadie? Lo de víctor no cuenta mucho, aunque fue importante porque fue el primer chico que se fijó en mí.. pero .. el chico que quiero que se fije.. pues.. soy como su hermana.. ¿porqué?! No quiero ser su hermana mayor! Quiero ser su novia! y no sólo por ser él un chico famoso, con dinero ni nada! Es por ser como es él y solo eso!! Yo no soy como las demás que andan detrás por lo que tienen, yo no me arreglo mucho y espero a un chico que me tome en cuenta por lo que soy.. y quiero con todas mis fuerzas que ese chico se acerque a mi y me diga "te quiero herms" sólo eso me bastaría! Y con que sea harry.. pero.. es imposible.

Levanto la vista y..acaba de llegar **con** ron.. y me dicen que luna, draco y ginny me esperan afuera para que todos vayamos a los alrededores del colegio .. no tengo muchas ganas pro .. sus ojos me convencieron .. como siempre...Caminamos, y caminamos .. va un lado mío y al otro va ron ... al llegar draco me saluda, nota algo extraño en mi, yo solo me dedico a sonreírle, de hace tiempo que nos hicimos amigos, a decir verdad desde la batalla final... desde donde harry logró vencer a lord voldemort.. donde draco nos ayudó y se unió a nuestro bando arriesgando su vida al ser un espía a nuestro favor.. gracias a él supimos del ataque que realizarían en hogwarts y pudimos prepararnos. En fin... noto la mirada inquieta de harry sobre mi.. sabe que algo no anda bien.. algunos días me logro despejar y disfrutar la vida viendo a harry al lado mío sonriéndome pero.. hoy no he podido dejar de pensar que sería, si el me quisiera como yo a él..por que sí.. hermione granger.. la sabelotodo, enamorada del famoso, adinerado, buen amigo, atractivo, y muchas cosas mas.. harry potter.. suspiro. ¿qué haría yo sin él¿qué haría yo, si no lo hubiese conocido? ... probablemente nada.

-estás bien?-me susurra, me encantaría que en vez de eso me hubiera dicho que me quería.. más que una simple amiga...

-si, estoy bien-ja! Que mentira pero a pesar de eso, le sonrío lo mas natural que puedo, aunque creo que fue un fracaso al ver la cara que él a puesto.. no puede ser... lo he preocupado más...

-chicos! Les tenemos una sorpresa! Ron... quiero que lo tomes bien.. y no le hagas nada a draco porque yo acepté y..

-de que hablas ginny? –escuché que mi amigo pelirrojo le dijo, tenía el entrecejo fruncido

-pues...

-que ginny y yo somos novios-se adelantó draco

-felicidades! -Escucho que yo digo, no se como lo he podido decir, no me di cuenta, fue... inconscientemente, ahora los estoy abrazando, draco me dice en voy baja

-sé que algo te pasa y si tiene que ver con potter, si te hizo algo, lo mato.

-no que era harry?-le digo con su mismo tono de voz, ya que ahora se llamaban por sus nombres. sonrío, es un buen amigo.

-pero si te hizo algo, ya no.-me dijo cortante

-no me hizo nada... ese es el problema-le digo y me separo de él. Noto como draco me mira con tristeza, sólo le sonrío y aparto la mirada, luna también me mira atentamente, se habrá dado cuenta que no estoy bien, que estoy peor que de costumbre, que no tengo los ánimos de ayer por ejemplo¿cómo no se iba a dar cuenta? Es muy inteligente, por algo se dio cuenta sin que yo se lo confesara...que estoy enamorada de harry. Abrazo a ginny, y la felicito, está feliz, y yo me alegro sinceramente por ella, porque ella tiene a la persona que quiere a su lado, y él le corresponde..

Comenzamos a hablar de su relación, siento que un brazo me abraza por la cintura mientras estamos sentados en el césped, miro, es el brazo de harry, la alegría me interna en mi, o mas bien la emoción de que harry lo haga, el me sonríe, siempre me ha derretido con solo sonreírme así, e inevitablemente le devuelvo la sonrisa. Empiezo a participar de la conversación la verdad que el brazo de harry que aun me está abrazando me da fuerza, me da fuerza que el me demuestre cariño, aunque sea como amigo, peor es nada. Y su amistad es mucho, mucho muchísimo, demasiado, por eso .. si le digo.. puedo que todo lo que hemos formando a lo largo de los años .. se destruya con solo dos palabras que saldrían de mi boca.. "te amo".

Nos pasamos toda la tarde allí, ahora nos vamos a la sala común, harry no me ha preguntado que me ha pasado, la verdad es que se lo agradezco, ya sé que se preocupó, pero no tengo ganas y ni fuerzas para decirle que es por él. Empiezo a subir las escaleras después de darle un "buenas noches" a cada uno, pero de repente alguien me jala y yo quedo frente a él. Es harry.

-y mi beso?-pregunta con cara de inocente y con una sonrisa

-lo olvidé- le dije devolviéndole el gesto

-pues.. que no se te olvide para otra-me dice con una mirada llena de brillo, no sé lo que es pero.. pues .. me gusta cuando me mira así, la verdad es que ya lo había hecho innumerables veces ... siento miles de cosas que no puedo describir salvo el cosquilleo dentro de mi.

Veo como se acerca a mi, sería genial que me besara y no precisamente en la mejilla. Luego siento sus labios contra mi mejilla, pero .. esperen un momento.. no se detiene ahí, sino que .. oh merlín!, recorre con sus labios hasta que.. junta sus labios con los míos! Me besa! No puedo perder tiempo! Se dará cuenta pero.. no importa, y le correspondo.

Luego nos separamos por falta de aire, me mira. Estoy demasiado nerviosa. Siento los brazos de harry que aun no se separan de mi, ya que me había abrazado cuando le correspondí en el beso, y yo aun no alejo mis brazos de su cuello aunque estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo.

-harry yo..

-siento haberte besado así hermione-me dice, todo dentro de mi cae, se derrumba, las ilusiones que me había hecho mientras nos besábamos... todo, absolutamente todo. Las lagrimas se aproximan a mis ojos y retiro mis brazos de su cuello, trato de separarme pero harry me estrecha mas a él.- es que pues.. no me pude resistir, yo.. deja que termine hermione-agregó cuando vio que yo iba hablar, le iba a decir que me suelte y que pues.. todo se quede atrás.. había sido sus hormonas no?. Veo como suspira.-lo deseaba desde hace mucho y hoy te vi triste me preocupé, escuché lo que le dijiste a draco y pues me dio fuerzas hermione, ahora quiero que.. me digas.. si escuché.. mal.. o .. lo interpreté.. mal..-dijo mirándome. Me quedé de piedra.. escuché claramente cuando dijo que lo había estado deseando? Que había escuchado lo que le dije a draco? .. si, escuché bien.

-pues.. si harry... Yo.. te quiero mucho... no se cuando pasó la verdad... pero ya no te veo solo con un amigo y..-me interrumpió me besó de nuevo! Ahora si que.. harry no jugaría con algo así no? Le correspondo.

-te amo-me dice. Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos, tengo una inmensa sonrisa en mis labios.

-yo también te amo harry-le alcancé a susurrar ... puesto que el nudo en la garganta, que se me había formado por la emoción no me deja hablar mas de la cuenta... él retira mis lagrimas son sus pulgares y nos fundimos en un largo beso. Debo decir que me siento totalmente genial, lo amo y él me ama, seremos felices. Y ahora lo soy más aún cuando el me pide que sea su novia, acepto emocionada, tengo muchas cosas que contarle y él que contarme. me mira directamente a los ojos y..puedo decir que..

Ahora pude identificar el brillo en sus ojos. Es el amor...

n/a: xD mi primer fic!! soy nueva en esto!! quice empezar con un one-shot para ver como estoy xD Aahh! Bueno espero que me escriban reviews de todo tipo.. quiero saber en qué tengo que mejorar, si les gustó o si es un desastre.

. saludos y Gracias por leer!

E.Black.


End file.
